The Centaur Queen
by vhdc1234
Summary: I wasn't surprised when I was sucked into the world of Harry Potter. I kind of expected that when my books turned into a vortex. What I didn't expect is to land in the Dark Forest and be made ruler of the centaurs because of my knowledge of the future. Now I have a choice. Leave the future as it is. Or change it.
1. Chapter 1

You know how there are times where something magical happens and then you find out it was all a dream.

Well, this wasn't one of those times.

It all started on a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and families were having barbecues outside.

I was doing what any normal kid does on a day like today.

I was in my basement/room watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, (for the 8th time) and was crying at Sirius' death.

In case you didn't know, I'm a huge Harry Potter fan. I read each book at least 4 times and practically have them memorized, which is pretty impressive for a 9 year old.

Oh, my bad. Where are my manners. My name is Ashley Macbeth and I am a _huge_ Harry Potter fan.

I have platinum long blond hair that I usually keep in a braid and sapphire blue eyes.

So anyways, I knew something weird was going to happen. How, you might ask. Oh, nothing much, other than my started to glow and a voice echoed around my room.

"_Ashley Macbeth_."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_That's not important. But I have watched you all your life and I know that you are the one I want for the job_."

"Watched me all my life? That's very creepy."

"_Never mind that. Do you accept or not_?"

"Err… Yes." I said uncertain.

"_Amazing. Your job begins at once_."

"Wait. What job?" I asked.

"_To change the events that occur in the Harry Potter series_."

"Wait. What?" I yelled, but the voice didn't respond. My Harry Potter books started floating off the shelf and they started glowing and spinning.

Then, they created a FREAKING VORTEX.

I did what a normal person would do at a time like this. I threw the nearest thing next to me, which happen to be a bowl of popcorn, and ran like jackrabbit. I managed to grab on to my bed before that thing started sucking me into itself.

The weird thing was that it was only pulling me in and left the rest of the room alone.

I screamed as I lost my grip on my bed sheets and that thing sucked me in.

If you ever think of getting sucked into a vortex, I have to warn you. It was the worst experience of my life. It felt like I was being stretched like taffy.

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

My head was spinning as my eyes fluttered open. I examined my surroundings and concluded that I was in a the Dark Forest.

How I knew?

I was surrounded by trees. Also, everything was Dark and Spooky.

Now,, at a time like this there is only one thing to do.

Panic.

I started breathing heavily and pacing around. I was just in my room a little while ago and now I was in the Forbidden Forest.

But, then my fangirl side started taking over. I was in THE MAGIC WORLD. I wonder if I was a witch.

I fished around in my pockets to see if I had a wand.

Nope.

But I did feel a piece of paper. A note.

_Dear Victim,_

_Good luck on your mission to change the future and prevent many deaths. Yes, you are indeed a witch, but you need no wand. I have given you magic from another realm and a wand is not needed for it._

_I will also send you a spell book of spells that you do not know. Remember. This is very important. You must not tell anyone where you are from and who you really are. You can tell them that you know the future, by you must never tell them how._

_You should not leave the forest unless it plays a part in changing the future. The forest is your only protection. Your powers are strongest in the forest. I have sent a message to a few of my friends to help you out. Good luck._

_M_

_PS. It is December in the year 1991. _

I'm a Witch? Can't leave the forest? What Friends?

I decided to test my new abilities with my first simple spell. I grabbed a random rock and set it down before me.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._" I whispered.

Even though I had magic now, it still surprised me when the rock started floating. I shrieked and dropped it._  
_

The surprised then quickly melted into joy. I was a witch. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER.

Then I remembered it was December. I took another look around and saw a bunch of snow.

Wait, why wasn't I cold? I should be freezing my butt of right now. I looked at the ground and saw that any snow near me melted into water. I pt was like there was a huge bubble of heat surrounding me.

Anyways, sounds of hoofbeats snapped me out of my thoughts. Wait, hoofbeats? There could only be one explanation for this.

I turned around to face the herd of centaurs.

"Hello." I said, hiding my nervousness. What happened next surprised me.

The each bowed to like I was royalty.

"My Queen. The stars have told us of the arrival of a great future seer. Welcome to your new home." One said, which I recognized immediately as Firenze.

Let's just say, it was very confusing.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you the one who knows the future?" He asked.

I nodded my head. They all smiled and rose.

"Come my Queen. It's cold out." He stuck his hand out an I took it. They led me to a small clearing in the woods.

I was set down on a rock and everyone stared at me. This was starting to get a little creepy.

"Hello." I said again.

"Hello, my Queen. Might I ask, what is your name?" Asked a random centaur.

"My name is Ashley, but If I'm going to be Queen then I have a feeling I need a new name."

They seemed to ponder this for a while. Until one spoke up.

"Sibyl. It means future seer."

"Alright." I said. From then on I became Sibyl, Queen of the Centaurs. The most respected in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's just say, being the Queen of Centaurs was the hardest thing ever. And I don't mean being the decisions are hard. I mean that is was physically hard.

Apparently, the centaurs thought that my 'weak human body couldn't handle the forest' and they put me through training.

WHICH WAS THE HARDEST THING I'VE EVER DONE!

They made me run non-stop until I collapsed and I stretched muscles I didn't even know I had. And I felt like dying sometimes.

WHO DOES THAT TO A 9 YEAR OLD!?

Besides that, some of the centaurs didn't trust me. They didn't want a human to rule over their race. But some grew attached to me after the first few days. And others still glared daggers into me whenever the saw me.

But where there is a down side, there is always an upside.

I just haven't found it yet.

Oh wait- I know what it is. I got a new outfit. It was a dress that was made just for me since I couldn't fit any of the centaurs' outfit. (**That's all I'm telling you. You can imagine whatever dress you want**)

I also wore a daisy chain around my head, like a crown. It's enchanted to the flowers never wilt.

I was also given a special whistle to blow every time I was in danger or needed to call the centaurs. I only used it once when I ran into Aragog. He tried to eat me, but the centaurs got there first. He now knows not to mess with me.

I went bare foot from now on. You might be thinking 'won't you get cold because it's winter?' Well, you know that bubble of heat that surrounded me when I first got here. It's still there so I'm all toasty.

Even better, I learned how to surround the entire Centaur village with it, so that rocked.

Even though I was the Queen, I was treated with the same respect everyone else had in the village, except I could order them to do things. I know centaurs are proud creatures and they should not be treated like common work-horses.

But I say 'could' not 'I did'.

But if I did, they had to listen to me. Turns out, my captor messed with the stars and told them if they do not follow my commands, I could end up destroying the world.

Don't ask me how he made them believe that.

When I was not training, I was helping the women take care of the foals. Easier said then done. They would keep asking questions non-stop and never left me alone.

I also was very mysterious and cryptic when it came to the future. I would never outright tell anyone about it, but I did leave a few hints. Like smiling at Firenze every time I see him.

I mostly kept to myself, but I did talk to them sometimes. They taught me things about the forest. In 2 months, I knew my way around the forest like the back of my hand.

I even almost forgot why I was here.

Almost.

One of my favorite things to do so far, is just stare at Hogwarts while sitting on the trees in the forest.

That's what I was doing right now. It looked just like I pictured it. I could stare at that castle for hours. And I would have if it weren't for-

"HEY." A voice shouted.

I was so surprised I fell out of the tree. I quickly picked myself up and looked to the direction of the voice.

My eyes widen in surprise as I stared at the half-giant before me. I was staring at Hagrid.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked. I just stared at him and shook my head dumbly. He stepped closer to me. Not a good idea.

In sheer panic, I reached for my whistle and blew it. Hagrid stopped in surprise as the sound of hoofbeats filled the air.

In less than a minute, my herd of centaurs came rushing to me. Hagrid stepped back as a few arrows were pointed at him.

One of them fired and was about to hit Hagrid when-

"Stand down." I commanded sharply. The arrows stopped in mid-air and fell to the ground as my magic took over them.

The centaurs dropped their weapons, surprised. I had never given them a command until now.

"My Queen. Why have you called us?" One asked, Ronan I think.

"It was just a sheer moment of Panic. No need to get worked up." I turned to Hagrid. "I am terribly sorry for scaring you. My mistake."

Hagrid looked at me with amazement, possibly from the centaurs referring to me as 'Queen.'

"Well, I might as well be going now." I said. I turned around to see my centaurs were gone. I owe them a favor. Getting them worked up over nothing.

"Who are you?" He asked (**Just imagine his accent. I can't do it.**). I turned back to look at him.

"Sibyl. The Centaur Queen. But you may call me Ashley. That's my human name." I said.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" He asked. I frowned.

"I would love to, but I must return to my herd. I will see you later, Hagrid." I ran back into the forest before He could ask how I knew his name.

That was just one of the many encounters I had with the characters.

* * *

I had lost count of the days. I ended up having to take care of every foal on the village while the Stallions went hunting.

But that's not important.

Night had fallen and I was walking around the forest. I sighed at the calm and spooky atmosphere.

The crickets were chirping, which made the atmosphere even more perfect. I climbed up a tree and laid down on a branch.

I was just about to close my eyes when-"GET BEHIND THAT TREE." I gave a startled 'Ack' and fell out of the tree I was in. I have got to stop doing that.

Wait. Wasn't this part of the book?

Realization hit me. This was the part where they had their punishment in the forest. Which means… VOLDEMORT'S ATTACKING.

I ran silently to the yell, which wasn't far. When I got there, I saw Ronan talking to the group.

I watch the group talk with my centaur. I remembered this part.

Hagrid tried to ask Ronan about the predator, but Ronan kept talking about Mars. I stifled a laugh.

Then I heard more hoof steps and Bane emerged from the trees.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured - would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward.

"Mars is bright tonight," he said simply and I almost laughed.

"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

I followed him out of the clearing, keeping myself hidden in the trees.

"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns - never heard anythin' like it before."

I took that as my cue to leave. Pretty soon, Voldemort was going to attack and I needed to find Firenze. It wasn't hard finding him.

He always likes to walk around at night. He was staring at the stars in the sky. Possibly trying to read them.

"Firenze!" I called. He turned to me, surprise to see someone else here. Then he relaxed as he saw who it was.

"I need your help. Something is about to attack." I said.

* * *

I rode on Firenze back towards the clearing in the forest where Harry was. Firenze was the only one that let me ride on him.

Not that I have asked for rides. He offered it.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" I heard a terrible scream cut through the air.

Malfoy.

I told Firenze to follow the scream.

We finally reached the clearing and stopped dead as we saw Harry on his knees and a hooded figure approach him. I hoped off of Firenze just in time as he ran at the beast.

Meanwhile, I ran to Harry and helped him to his feet. He grabbed onto me for support, even though he didn't know who I was. He was in too much pain to care.

I looked just in time to see Voldemort run.

"Are you all right?" asked Firenze.

"Yes - thank you - what was that?" Harry stuttered, and let go of me.

Firenze didn't answer. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on his forehead.

"You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way."

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry clamber onto his back.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered, not realizing I was there. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best." he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

I couldn't stand this any longer.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled, surprising everyone. Bane especially.

"Bane. Firenze is right. Though I do think carrying him on his back was a little too much, we should help the humans. But not always. Only when it's important. You are not pack mules." I declared.

"Now let's go, Firenze. We must return the boy."

I climbed onto Firenze's back and he bolted away.

"Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. We made our way through the trees in silence for a while. We were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used -for?"

"No," said Harry. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," I said, stealing Firenze's line. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry stared at me.

"But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who -"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" I asked.

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-"

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?" I heard and turned to the source of the voice.

Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"I'm fine," said Harry. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."

I helped Harry off of Firenze's back.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving us behind him. I felt Harry shiver besides me.

Hermione ran and wrapped Harry in her arms.

"I thought we lost you." Then she smacked him. "Don't scare me like that!"

I laughed, bringing their attention to me.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. I was just about to open my mouth to answer, when Hagrid came back.

"Alright. Let's get you back to the castle. Fang and Malfoy are already at the castle. Come on." He said, not noticing me.

How Many Times Does This Have To Happen!?

"Hello, Hagrid." I said. He turned his attention to me, then smiled.

"Hullo, Um… which name do yeh prefer?" He asked.

"Ashley is fine." I said.

"Hagrid, who is this?" Hermione asked.

"Harry, Hermione. This is Sibyl, the Ruler of the Centaurs." I blushed as he said that.

"I must be leaving now. Goodbye." I said, before running back into the trees.


End file.
